


The Heat Of The Moment

by Austyn_Layne



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathroom Sex, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Canadian Justin Bieber, Canadian Shawn Mendes, Cock Slut, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Hormones, Latin Kink, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Nick Jonas mentioned, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, PWP, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Religion Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Sweat, Twinks, bro sex, brojob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: Shawn Mendes has some 'bro-time' with Justin Bieber at the mega-church.I do not own Justin Bieber or Shawn Mendes. This is a work of fantasy and fiction, thank you.





	The Heat Of The Moment

Justin Bieber, decided to take Shawn Mendes, to his favorite mega-church, just to show him what _it_ was all about. Shawn enjoyed the high-energy praise and worship of the crowd but through it all he couldn't take his eyes off of Justin and Justin Bieber couldn't take his eyes off of Shawn Mendes.

The night continued, and Justin and Shawn worked up good sweat. Their mouths spoke of praise but their hearts... beat with _lust._ Shawn's thoughts grew more _impure;_ especially when Justin lifted his white _American Apparel_  t-shirt to wipe the sweat from his lightly scuffed face, getting a glimpse up close of his tats and treasure-trail.

Justin's thoughts, too grew less than saintly, when he saw Shawn jump, revealing a growing bulge in his black _Guess_ jeans. Justin, knew Shawn was hot and bothered by something and that something wasn't the big G but more like the big D . ( _The one in his Calvin's_.) so Justin decided to break the ice with Shawn.

"Hey man! How you like this place so far?" Justin said, as he put his hand on Shawn's shoulder gently groping it his eyes staring at the hardening love-muscle about to break out from Shawn's jeans.

"Great place, I understand now why you like it so much! Thanks for bringing me here _guy_. Whoa! Praise be to _Him_! Hey and why isn't your girl here man?" Shawn shouted as he gazed deeply into Justin's light brown eyes like a playful puppy wanting a _treat._

 _"_ Nah man, I thought I'd make it a 'boys night'... you know what I mean _eh_?" Justin said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Justin leans over and embraces Shawn and grinding up against him. Justin prayed this was the encouragement needed to take things one step further... Justin knew the smell of his funk might be the thing to take it over the edge, it always seemed to work in the past ' _who could resist it?_ ' he thought to himself and he already knew Shawn had a buddy-crush on him.

"Hahaha! Dude you reek! But yeah man, much love back at ya!" Shawn giggled while still staring into Bieber's beautiful eyes with his hands slightly caressing the back of Justin's moist neck.

Justin turned away you know to watch the crowd but still watching Shawn with the corner of his eye, to see Shawn's reaction when he didn't think he was looking. And then he saw it. Shawn sniffed his hand and put it up to his mouth (no doubt to lick Justin's salty sweat from his palm.) This gave the Bieb's an idea.

 "Hey boy, I gotta take a leak I'm about to piss my pants." Justin says Slightly rubbing his bulge. 

"Sure man! Hey I think I'll follow you I don't wanna get lost in this place. Might as well, right?" Shawn joked while placing his hand in the center of Justin's sweaty back following him down the _path_ to the restroom.

Shawn followed Justin down a service hall towards a restroom big stars like Justin had private access to. 

"Hey Justin, you sure we can be in this area? I mean, we're not gunna get in trouble you know _guy_?" Shawn said nervously while looking behind him with his hand still gripping on to Justin's shoulder. 

"Nah man! I practically own this place. I swear it's cool. Just chill Shawn. I mean would you rather be surrounded by a bunch of dudes dropping duces and guys with their number ones hanging out _eh_ , or would you rather piss in peace with your bro Bieb's?" 

"Are you sure this is a private 'star's' washroom? It looks kinda dingy." Shawn questions as he hears Justin open the rusty door.

Justin and Shawn entered the dimly lit room - only one flickering florescent-light humming like a fallen angel, was working. The room had sweet pungent odor - the smell was from the two backed-up out of order toilets and urinals. Shawn scanned the room and thought to himself: ' _No star of Justin's caliber would be caught dead in a place like this... the public washroom would be a thousand times better than this... but I guess he has his reasons_.' 

"Dude, there's only one toilet!" Shawn complained out loud, as Justin stood with his legs spread, pulling out his long soft cock.

"Yeah man! My bad, I should've told you it's more like the janitors washroom - but they're all out smoking and stuff - they don't come back here till after service... so yeah, it's pretty private back here... just the way I like it."

Justin stood at the bowl just jiggling his cock and not pissing. Shawn couldn't help but stare, he _really_ needed to _go_ his dick was getting hard as a rock. Justin crooked his neck around getting a glimpse of Shawn's hard-on Justin just shook his head and laughed and thought he'd invite the _boy_ over.

"Hey _guy_ , not being nosey or anything, but it looks like you're about to burst - come on over here and just whip it out. You scared to piss in front of other dudes _eh_?" Justin said with a sly grin.

 "Nah _buddy_! It's just kinda weird seeing your dick hangin' out of your _gitch_ like that." Shawn giggled as he walked into the handicapped-stall next to Justin.

 "Jeeze! quit being like that - just pull it out would ya!" Justin commands, as his eyes ravage Shawn's body like invisible hands.

 Shawn pulls his aching cock out of his pants, and Justin looks down to his own member getting hard. Shawn slowly looks over and realizes what's going on.

"Um, hey Shawn, mind if I hold that for you?" Justin reaches over and touches Shawn's warm dick.

"It's kinda weird but... ok." Shawn says in a soft trembling voice.

Justin begins stroking Shawn's throbbing cock as he pisses. Justin seemed to be delighted by the fact that Shawn's eyes, were shut tight, like he was scared and excited at the same time. Justin presses his body next to Shawn, breathing heavy warm breaths into his ear - then whispers to the trembling boy.

"Why don't you stroke Bieber's ' _pieber_ ' a little eh? Return the favor would ya buddy."

Shawn reaches down and grabs the hard thick shaft of Justin, as Justin shakes and jerk's Shawn's dripping dick off. Shawn opens his eyes and looks over to be only be met by Justin's face, staring right at him.

Justin leans in and pecks him on the lips. Shawn doesn't know what to think.

"Hey Shawn, I guess I didn't have to piss after all. My dick was so fucking hard because of your hot little ass. Come on, open up that sassy mouth of yours." Justin says as he removes Shawn's hand and pushes down his _G-Star_  baggy skateboard-shorts and Calvin's, then pushes into Shawn and starts stabbing his tongue between his warm wet lips - their twitching dicks, hard and touching each other. 

Justin slides his hand up Shawn's shirt and begins rubbing his light cinnamon skin then pinching his hard nipples, while the other hand pushes down Shawn's pants and _Armani_ boxers. Justin presses harder against him and starts stroking their hard cocks together, Justin's kisses become rough wet and deeper, dominating Shawn's tongue - Shawn taking in the taste of Justin as he grips onto Justin's muscular butt-cheeks, while letting out a loud moan.

"Hey baby, why don't you get down _here_ and put that beautiful mouth on it eh? show it some love buddy." Justin says, as he guides Shawn down towards his crotch; his dick hard and leaking pre.

"Mmmm Justin, your so damn big,  _guy._ you sure no one is going to burst in? - Jeeze! You taste so damn good. So fucking hard." Shawn mumbles, as he starts to stroke and lick on Justin's hard throbbing cock.

"Quit being such a whiny _bitch,_ put it in your mouth and suck it dude.  - _Mmmm,_ that mouth feels so fuckin' good - I just wanna come all over that face of yours, or better yet, in that sweet tight ass of yours - so damn _pretty_.

Shawn starts to deep-throat Justin; his nose now buried in Bieber's brown musky pubes, bobbing up and down, Shawn gags and groans, while he gently caresses and explores Justin's cheeks, getting nearer to his tight moist hole.

"That's good baby-doll, stand up for me, I got a surprise for you buddy." Justin groans as he pulls himself out of Shawn's warm wet mouth.

"Aye! Justin! This is how you must smell and taste after hockey. Dammit! I want you so fuckin' bad. Please baby, don't make me beg for it." Shawn whines out, while playing with his hard dripping cock, thrusting himself into his spit-soaked hand.

Justin pulls his shirt behind his neck revealing his chest... he knew this would send Shawn through the roof.

"Hey buddy, come on, get some of these nipples. Quit playing with yourself too. Play with this one, not yours, you come when Biebe's tells you to k? Nip on the nips, jerk on the big Bieber pieber."

Shawn reached down and started jerking Justin's slippery cock, while suckling harder on his hard red nipples. Feeling Justin's fingers slide inside his ass-crack and touch his moist boi-pussy.

"Mmmmm, good Shawn. Now turn around for me... the Biebe's wants a little of _this._  (Forces his finger into Shawn's moist tight opening... well, not that tight considering _Nick)_ Come on, turn around and let me get a little piece." 

"Anything dude, just take me! Play with my pussy,  _guy_! I just wanna come so bad! Please make me come." Shawn moaned out while bending over and gripping the handicap railing.

"Mmmmm boy, you gunna let me fuck it a little... let me come up in it _eh?_ shoot you full of these swimmers, eh guy?" Justin growled as he manhandled Shawn's tight spicy cinnamon ass down on his knees, violating Shawn's entrance with his tongue and fucking-fingers.

Justin buried his face into Shawn's hungry ass-crack, devouring his pussy with his naughty tongue, as the sound of the crowd shook the walls of the stall, as they stomped and sang hip hymns. The louder the congregation shouted their devotionals - the louder Shawn growled and yelped out sinful profanities, as Justin jammed his fingers into him; hitting his prostate.

"I wanna fuck you now! You want this eh? Feel this thing pressing on your hole Shawn? I'm about to fuck you up good with it... bitch." Justin said in a rough tone.

"Yes! fuck me Justin!" Shawn whined, rubbing himself against the slippery headed member throbbing to invade and violate him.

Justin then pushes Shawn's head down makes him arch his back - then slaps his sweet, tan butt-cheeks before thrusting halfway into him with a grunt and Shawn's black hair in his fist. 

" _Aye_ Justin! Fuck me harder! Take my pussy _papai_!" Shawn screams out as he gets rammed harder and harder.

"Papai eh? Don't worry I want tell Nick, baby. Damn, you gotta tight one on ya guy! Guess _daddy_ hasn't been treating his boy right." Justin growled and panted as he pounded Shawn vigorously in full rut.

All Shawn could do was stare at the dirty tile wall and pray no one would catch them. Thoughts of Nick also ran through his worried mind, unfocused by his heat brought on by Justin's pheromone laced musk as he fucked into him harder than ever in full rut - Justin's grunts and groans causing Shawn to ride back on Justin's hard throbbing dick.

Justin grabs Shawn's cock and starts to stroke it. He wants to make him come ' _Shawn's been such a good sport, and not touched himself, I'll give him what he wants_.' Justin thought to himself.

"Aye! Please make me cum! Keep jackin' it! I want you to make me cum!" Shawn yelped and moaned as Justin jerked and thrust.

Justin couldn't control himself he prayed to God someone would burst in even Nick and catch them like this, it was fueling his adrenaline-junky side. He felt Shawn's precum slippery cock throb knowing it was about to burst.

"You gunna come for _papai_ eh?" Justin grunted.

"Aye yes! Ummm!" Shawn screamed out as he spurted all over the tile floor and Justin's hand.

Justin felt Shawn's warm walls wrap tight around his thrusting hard cock as he came. Justin pulled out and took Shawn's hot cum and smeared it on his big dick before thrusting back in with a long sigh of pleasure; but not after giving Shawn a little taste of his own nectar.

"Feel that eh? I'm fucking you with your own cum on my dick buddy, the cum I just fed to you - damn, you feel so fucking good! ride back on my cock - make _papai_ come. Justin panted out, with his grungy blonde hair dripping with sweat, the taste of Shawn and sweat on his tongue - listening to the music of their hot moist flesh smacking together and Shawn's yelps of pleasure amplified by the tile walls.

"Dammit! Urrrg! Baby that's it, take my cum urrg! mmmmph! You feel it eh?! Loading that sweet cunt all up! Just keep riding it till I say stop." Justin grunted as he spurt his hot cum into Shawn - holding onto Shawn's hips pulling him back as he thrust.

"Oh! you're so damn _big,_ keep it in me _papai_." Shawn panted then whined out exhausted in ecstasy, with his shaking weak hands gripping the toilet-bowl - the feeling of Justin's brown bush pressed against his burning hole and large nut-sack tickling his taint.

Justin slides out of Shawn's wrecked entrance then savoring the weak whimper he lets out as he caresses Shawn's gorgeous ass. Justin tells him to face him so he can get a good look at his boy, then brings him in for a kiss.

"Mmmmm, Justin,  _we_ taste good." Shawn whimpers out savoring their chemistry dancing on his tongue. 

Justin then gives a nip to Shawn's ear, while taking in a whiff of his sweet scent, while running his fingers down Shawn's sweaty back.

"Don't get worked up again Justin... I don't think I can take it just yet. Please papi cool down." Shawn moans out while trying not to give back in to Justin's body. 

"Hey get dressed buddy, there's still time left before the service ends... just act cool. So damn hot. I could take you again baby. Mmmm." Justin whispers then gives Shawn one last lick and nip behind the ear - while his hand plays with one of Shawn's nipples.

" _Obrigado."_ Shawn purrs, thanking Justin for the sensual ending to their encounter. Then adds.

"You ain't gonna tell Nicky are you?" Shawn's says nervously as he gets his clothes back on... his eyes taking in one last glimpse of Justin's fine Calvin-clad-ass.

"Nah, well not if you don't want to. But just remember who papai is and who daddy is, you get what I'm sayin' _eh_?" Justin whispers while running his thumb across Shawn's moist and plump bottom lip.

"Yes." Shawn says breathlessly as he stares at his reflection in Justin's light brown eyes.

"Oh yeah, and Shawn how about you join me later this year at my new place up north eh? Big place with a lot of land." 

"Sure!" Shawn says, his face beaming.

"Great! But it will be a guys only thing... you know? maybe get you in a nice pair ofcustom _Ariat shit-kickers_? Gotta look the part out there in the country. Hahaha!" Justin jokes.

"Yeah Justin... but it isn't like you live out in the middle of _Saskatchewan_ bro... good one though" 

"Well maybe... we'll save the spurs for the man-cave _eh_?" Justin says with a grin.

The two take there place back at the service. Justin thought their naughty adventure lasted longer but was surprised it was only about 40 minutes or so. (at least that's what the _mp4 video file_  on his iphone 8 said.) Justin got a kick out of seeing Shawn's baby-face filled with secret shame, almost tearing up. Justin could almost read his mind.

"No one here knows _guy._ Don't worry Shawn, they're not staring at us... and if they are it's only because of our celeb status... so just _cool out_ buddy. And now, you know what to expect _next_ time. You are going to join me here again aren't you?"Justin says with one hand on Shawn's shoulder, watching the crowd raise their hands praise.

"I guess... su-su-sure." Shawn's answers back in a slight stutter, staring once again into Justin's eyes, as he felt Justin's warm release start to drip out of him and down his thigh. ' _Thank God I'm wearing black pants._ ' Shawn thought to himself.

"Great!" Justin says back with a smirk - knowing what's going on in Shawn's red Armani boxers.

"Whoa! Praise be to Him!" The two shout in unison.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
